Life gives you lemons
by ChibiSoulReader
Summary: When the Italy twins lose their grandfather, Lovino must struggle in order to make sure nothing happens to his brother. Slight Diary format. Aus/hun, Abusive Germany, Successful Prussia, young Italy and Romano lastly human names are used. maybe future child violence so rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Diary

It's been a few months since I last wrote in here but it's not entirely my fault, thing haven't been going all that fucking well. I thought that I should at least write some of the shit down so that I don't forget, which I seem to be doing a lot of lately, but I can barely find the time. I figured a recap of what happen in the first month is what's best, hopefully I can recall all of it. I know I wont forget any of the important parts, like when they took Feliciano away, but everything in between seems like a blur, anyways.

I had just got out of school, and began walking to work when Feliciano called me on my cell crying like and babbling idiot...

"Goddamn it Feliciano what's going on, and why are you crying?" It was hot outside, I was almost spent from school alone. I did not feel like going to lift heavy crates of tomatoes for nine straight hours, with one break, for $2.50 per hour. The last thing I wanted to hear was my idiot brother, who can't even hold a job mind you, calling and complaining to me about something probably not important. I picked up my pace and headed quickly to the factory because fuck, if I lost the job that lazy ass grandfather of mine couldn't pay bills alone, or so he says, I don't believe him, fuck his 'supposed' debt.

"Lovino! he's covered in blood a...and he's not breathing and-" Feliciano was struggling to talk through his hiccups, it almost sounded like he was dying the way he gasped for breaths of air deeply.

"Where the Fuck are you, didn't you take the school bus straight home? And who the fucks covered in blood? Just call the cops and-"

"He's dead Lovino, Dead!"

Feliciano cried into the receiver and for a second I felt a pain of worry in my heart, like something was actually wrong and that maybe this time Feliciano wasn't being overly dramatic.

"Who's dead Feliciano?"

"Gran...grandfather." Felicano broke off into more sobs then dropped the phone, the sound of him retching came through the cell and then nothing, so I hung up confused and ...mostly fucking confused, maybe a bit scared.

"Fuck." I turned quickly and ran all the way home without stopping, looking back I don't know how my body made it I guess it was fear I was running on, fear that something could happen to Feli or maybe something had happened and I was too late. I would have busted in through the door of our small house had it not been already torn off the fucking frame. The inside was completely fucked up, even more so than grandfathers typical dirty whore or pile of clothing lying around. The couches were slashed, the lights didn't work it basically looked like someone let an army come in and have a fucking war in the house.

I was going to sneak into the kitchen and get a knife for some kind of protection just in case there was in intruder, but while I was passing the steps I started to kick up a sheets of notebook paper. So I stopped, looking up at the stairs I saw school books and papers had fallen from a backpack that lay overturned at the top. All I could think at that moment was that it was Feliciano's bag and something _had _happen to him. I wasn't thinking clearly, later on I would see, and feel just how much I had hurt myself physically but in that moment no, I didn't notice I had bawled my hands into fists and my nails were digging through or that I clenched my jaw so tight I had actually cracked a fucking tooth, can you believe that shit. Well the point was I was one pissed off Italian boy and I realized I didn't need a knife, if they had done anything to my brother I would kill them with sheer will power alone. So, completely blinded with fucking anger I ran to the top of the stairs.

In the room right around the corner, granted it is a very small house, the image of what I saw made my legs give out and cause me to double over and vomit there in the fucking hall. I will never forget it and to this day thinking about the image still urkes me and gives me goosebumps.

The room itself was barely illuminated by the window but I could see very clearly that man pinned against the wall with a single knife through the stomach, unable to fall over or reach the floor without ripping himself up the middle. His face may have been butchered relentlessly, his dislocated jaw hanging limp with blood still dripping out, and his eye sockets empty pits of black but I knew it was grandfather. What was left of his shredded clothes only clung by the blood that came from his many deep 's a lot more I don't like going through it in detail, like that fucking therapist made me do, so lets just say he was fucked up badly and I was probably truama fucking tized by it, but anyways.

Once I had gathered myself a little bit I weakly started to crawl over to the smaller body I had spotted bawled up on the bloody carpet at the dangling feet of grandfather. I tried to call out Feli's name because I knew it was him but every time the smell of the body gagged the hell out of me and I'd start to spit up saliva, I still tried though. I know for a fact it wasn't until then that I felt hot tears make their way down my cheeks, every time Feli didn't answer my weak calls I would get the feeling of loosing my balance and then wanting to fall over and cry and scream like a bitch, but, I had to make sure he was dead before that happened.

I made it there somehow and pulled Feliciano's body over, he could have passed for a dead guy. He was paler than usual, minus the red around his nose and flushed cheeks. His entire shirt was covered with blood and then vomit, which now I find gross but then did not care. His brown hair was matted to his fore head and looked blackened with all the blood it had soaked up. I pulled him over then waited and watched as his chest finally rose giving me relief. I was so fucking happy I hugged the bastard, then I passed the fuck out, but.

xxxx

"Lovino?" A knock came from Lovino's bedroom door. Shocked he shoved his Diary under a pillow, turned off his flash light then laid down and feigned sleep.

"Lovino." The blonde man said flatly as he entered the room. "I saw the light so I know you're up."

"I'm...sorry." Lovino said as he lifted up in the bed and looked into the icy sapphire core of what was the mans' eyes as he approached him.

"Sorry what?" He said as he grabbed Lovino's chin. "Sorry what?" He repeated more this time with an icy glare and a harsh tone.

"...I'm sorry, Master Ludwig." Lovino said with remorse before looking away at the floor.

"Good boy." Ludwig dropped Lovino's chin smiling satisfactory then he left the room.

"Bastard..." Lovino said as he heard the soft click of the door locking.

xxxx

But anyways Journal, I was interrupted by that german bastard wait till I tell you about this ass. I was Glad Feliciano was alive and that all that mattered.

The fucking end.

.

.

.

.

.

thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Italy

Dear Diary

I wish I had began writing sooner but I just now had the urge to start, kind of, but better late than never right. Everything has been so great, but I guess if I'm going to explain how I got here I should explain where I was before here happened so that Diary understands how here came to be now. My therapist says writing down my feelings is a good thing so I think this is the right thing to do and Lovino told me that if I wanted to F-ing write in a diary then go the F on and do it so, I know it's the right thing to do, here it goes!

I had just got off the bus and when I went in the house I thought grandfather had hosted a crazy party but there were no whores around, or alcoholics or drugs or shady men. So I guess they all went home but grandfather was upstairs and well, he had left this world so I passed out but woke up later and Lovino was there hugging me so I knew it would be all right but then-

* * *

"Feli dear? Are you okay?" Soft green eyes peeked through the door way of Italy's bedroom before a slender woman in her silk house coat pushed it open and entered with a man also in his night wear.

"Are you okay Feliciano, we heard some shuffling and wanted to check on you." The man adjusted the square frame of his glasses and observed the room, after finding everything in place he made his way to the desk that Feliciano and his wife were at.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein, I was looking for a pencil because I wanted to write in my diary and I made a lot of noise, and I'm sorry I'll go to bed now and wont cause any more trouble for you both, I promise." Feliciano put down his pencil and began to shut his diary when Mrs Edelstein reached over and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I had a diary from when I was younger." She smiled as she picked up the pencil and handed it back to Italy . "I was always too busy climbing trees or playing with action figures to write in a diary, but I still can remember a few good stories, I can even tell you a few as bed time stories, or maybe tomorrow I could tell you about my childhood with old Roderich here." Elizabeta motioned towards the man standing next to her as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the door

"Elizabeta dear, I know you want to bond with Feliciano at every waking moment but I think he just wants to write in his diary and go to bed."

"Oh Roddy please, I wont tell him how I beat you up all the time and broke your dolls...goodnight Feli dear." Elizabeta giggled as she escaped roderich's grasp and ran off to bed before her husband could catch her.

After sighing and shaking his head Roderich turned towards Felicano and smiled.

"That woman...well, if you need anything we will be where we always are, down the hall-."

"and to the left." Feliciano finished and smiled to the man.

"And Feli, you don't cause us any trouble okay, remember that, so don't hesitate to get us when you need us." Roderich looked down at the young boy with caring eyes hoping he would understand his feelings and not think of himself as a burden to them all the time.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Edelstein, I will."

Roderich lingered in the doorway for a moment before he sighed again then went to his room.

* * *

Okay Diary I live with Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein now, and they are really nice and Mrs. Edlestien likes the cookies I make and Mr. Edelstien plays pretty music on the piano and I like it and so does Mrs. Edelstien. oop, that's not the beginning what I meant was.

I had passed out but when I got up I had a horrible head ache and was still kind of groggy. I wanted to cry because it was night-time and I felt alone and scared, but then I felt someone behind me moan and whisper something. When I turned around I could see that Lovino was there sleeping and holding on to me and that made me feel so much better. I got closer to Lovino and wrapped my arms around him and went back to sleep. I thought I had a bad dream and had crawled into Lovino's bed again but I didn't. The next day was probably one of the many scary days of my life so far. I woke up in my bed, or the slashed blankets of my bed, in my night-clothes. Looking over I saw Romano sitting in a chair looking at me, I thought that was weird so I got up and went to touch him but he was all dirty and wouldn't let me. Romano said he had spent forever washing me up that I needed to stay clean

"But, Why aren't we at school?" I asked as I read the clock, it was evening time.

"You took a sick day Feli." Lovino said as he got up and began to take off his shirt, I just watched him because I was kind of confused. "What about you, you took a sick day to brother, right?"

It was quiet for a moment and I think that was when brother was thinking over what to tell me, but it's not like I wouldn't have noticed, eventually, I think.

"I quit school." Lovino said, and I started crying because that meant I'd have to go alone.

He told me he had to work more so he could bring in more money to pay for the bills and I asked him about grandfather and his part of the money and Lovino got really quiet again so I told him about the horrible dream I thought I had about finding grandfather dead because Romano would think that was funny and call me names but, Romano turned sort of a greenish color and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry Feli but, Grandfather did die." Lovino looked at me then got up and headed for the door and stretched. "Well, Gramps is dead and I'm stuck taking care of you, but it's a secret okay?"

"Why is it a secret? Shouldn't we give Grandfather a funeral and call the police like you said." I asked because I remembered that everybody that dies has a funeral but Lovino said, Grandfather already had his and I missed it and so did the rest of the world and I shouldn't tell anyone because that would make them all sad, so I didn't

Good night diary, I'm sleepy and I have to be well rested for my visit with Brother tomorrow or he gets worried, and mad at me. So I'll tell you the rest tomorrow and how brother made me pasta for being such a good secret keeper!

.

.

.

.

thanks for reading!

comments?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

"Get up!" Lovino jumped up from bed shocked by the cold hands of his caretaker ripping his night-clothes from him. "Turn over and lift you hips."

Lovino did as he was told and winced as the man grabbed his wrist and began to check his body for marks and bruises.

Lovino knew better than to mouth off to his caretaker, no matter how much he was hurting him. The last time Lovino had said something he was forced to cover up his swollen bottom lip with 'I was stung by a bee.' and everybody believed it! Lovino was shocked, appalled and hated that he was abused by Ludwig but mostly that he wasn't able to be with his brother but Lovino was also very glad he wasn't there with him. Besides, the Edelstein weren't twisted bastards like this guy and being able to see Feliciano happy with them kept Lovino going.

"Well, it seems you have no visible marks but, wear a long-sleeved shirt anyways."

"But, It's fucking hot outside, I mean it's hot outside master Ludwig." Lovino said as his cheek began to sting from a slap. He held it in pain as he watched Ludwig turn and leave the room.

"Watch your mouth Lovino and put some ice on that, I can't have you looking like a red cherry in front of the Edelstein, they'll nag my ear off asking about what happened." Ludwig said as he left Lovino to get ready.

There were no tears in Lovino's eyes as he got up from the bed and headed to his closet. After the first few times of being slapped by the over sized hands of Ludwig, Lovino got used to it and they started to lose their painful touch. Doing as he was told Lovino pulled out a long sleeve shirt and some designer shorts to put on. Even if Ludwig was abusive he at least bought Lovino nice clothes, gave him food, and a place to sleep or, that's how Ludwig loosely put it. Lovino scoffed at what he had been told. No, never could material items make up for the things he'd done to Lovino.

"Fucking bastard." Lovino said as he headed through Ludwig's big house to the kitchen for some ice. Lovino pulled out a foot stool and reached to a shelf to get a napkin, he was busy wrapping up the ice when pale hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who's awesome hands these are! bet you can't guess!"

"Oh, I don't know, it's probably that guy I'm supposed to call Uncle Gilbert." Lovino said as he stepped down from the foot stool and smiled at up Gilbert.

"It sure the fuck is! Awesome me has come to visit his nephew, and spoil him with gifts and all that other uncle shit...hey kid, what happen to your face? It's this un awesome red color." Gilbert rambled on as he moved closer and examined the boy.

"...I fell on my face this morning." Lovino lied as he turned away and headed into the dining area.

"Kid, you sure do get hurt alot, you're worse than me, and I'm an albino, I shouldn't even be outside but you, you belong in a padded bubble." Gilbert laughed as Lovino closed the blinds and dimmed the lights a bit for his adopted uncle. "Thanks kid, that suns a bitch, so...why the fuck are you wearing a long sleeved shirt and shorts? I though Italian's were fashionable?" Gilbert sat down at the dining table and removed his sunglasses and jacket.

"ugh...I.." Lovino began.

"Because I told him to, I think he looks good in that." Ludwig said from around corner. "I thought you would be coming over next week, why the early visit?"

"You never had a fashion sense lil' Bruder*, and I just so happened to call Elizabeta because I wanted to see my other nephew today but they said they were coming over here so I figured, hell, I'd see the twins at once and not separately!"

"You should have at least called ahead of time, you know I don't like it when you just pop up un- announced." Ludwig sat down beside his brother and motion for Lovino come and sit beside him.

"I, Awesome me, have something to give the twins and want to see both their faces light up with joy over their Awesome uncle's presence...and presents." Gilbert said as grabbed Lovino's hand and forced him to sit beside him instead.

"...Why don't you just go have your own kid or adopt one." Ludwig said as a maid came in and announced the Edelstein had arrived.

"...Woah west, Awesome me does not make babies, I am too busy and stuff, if you know what I mean, besides you already got one why should I get one too?"

"Because don't you get tired of exploring the world all the time? You could probably settle down and support a family if you really wanted ." Ludwig finished just as the Eledsteins entered the dining area with a happy Feliciano, Lovino instantly got up and went to his brother.

"What happened to your face?!" Elizabeta stopped Lovino and fell to her knees to meet his height, she gently grabbed his shoulders and looked at his face causing the boy to blush even more. "Your cheek is so red, you poor baby what happened?!"

"It's about time your maternal nature finally kicked in Eliazbeta!" Gilbert yelled from the table earning glares from all adult men in the room.

Elizabeta hugged Lovino then got up and motioned for the two boys to go outside and play.

"Okay you two we'll call you back in later. Have some fun while I try stop mommy from killing your uncle." Roderich opened the door and let them out noting that neither of them had a reaction to hearing 'mommy'.

Lovino wasn't paying attention, he was just happy to see his little brother and was too busy trying to lead him through the big house back to the front door, and at least for now he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of lying to another person he liked, somewhat.

"Lovi!" Once outside Feliciano greeted his brother with a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed his hand. "Can we walk through Ludwigs huge garden again, I like it there."

"Sure fratello*." Lovino followed his brother to the garden and began to admire the flowers and ponds with him, he also observed his brother. He seemed healthy, no scratches, no bruises, no long sleeve shirt in the middle of may, yep Feliciano's life was so much better than his...so why the fuck didn't the Edelstein adopt him too, fucking Elizabeta. Lovino began to frown, he would always blame Elizabeta for separating them, and he would always hate her for it but she made Feli happy and he kind of had a soft spot for her so deep down he liked her, but deeper than that he hated her.

"Ugh! Feli it's hot, don't you want to go inside now?" Lovino asked of his brother a few moments later when the shirt began to cling to him.

* * *

Dear journal

Today Feliciano came over for a visit with the Edelsteins, they're good people but I hate Elizabeta, kind of. It was her stupid idea that Ludwig, that ass, take me in since he's so rich and shit! I hate him! Anyways his brother is pretty cool and gave me a nice gift today, he says it's a rare item he got from his travels and told me not to show anyone, a pirates dagger, cool shit right? I hid it between my mattress. He gave Feli a ring he found on a expedition, said it was worth a lot but I don't believe him, the diamond is way to fucking big to be real. But, to get back on track lets start after I woke up covered in vomit.

"ugh Fuck..." The early morning sun light that had came though the windows woke me up. My body ached everywhere and it didn't help that Feli was clinging onto me. So I rolled over and carried him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. My sad little brother, he didn't fully wake up the entire time I bathed and clothed him, I figured he cried himself into exhaustion as I laid him in what used to be his bed. Whoever did this was a twisted fucker and I hated them with all my heart, who shreds up a kids bed?

Anyways, I went back into Grandfathers room and tried to avoid puking again. I couldn't believe I spent the night sleeping at the feet of a dead guy in a puddle of his now dried blood. He smelled even worse than yesterday and I had to get the body out but I couldn't call the fucking cops, they'd put us in a orphanage since we have no living relatives and I'm only a child. That morning I spent my time digging a huge hole in our back yard and then I called my boss and explained that I had to take care of my sick brother and I would be back at work tomorrow, he said it would be my last chance so I had better not fuck it up. I hated him too.

I had just finished digging the hole around noon but I couldn't just drag the body out there in broad daylight so I went inside and cleaned up a bit, or salvage what I could, like putting the door back on it's frame and cleaning up Feli's backpack. I couldn't pull the knife out and get Grandfather down so I left him there and I searched his room. The box where he hid all of his money for rent and shit was lying in the middle of the floor empty, so I knew we were fucked or at least I thought I was. If working half a day could pay for half the rent then working a full day would pay it all, I'd just have to quit school, done. Besides, I always hated school, even more than work.

I went back into our bedroom and watched Feliciano sleep, I was glad that whoever killed grandfather didn't get the chance to slaughter my brother too, I was thinking about an excuse to tell him when he rolled over and woke up. Feli wanted a fucking hug, as usual, but I refused, I was covered in dirt and blood and what ever else, so he started crying. I had meant to change into cleaner clothes but that would mean less school clothes for Feliciano since I'd be letting him use my clothes for school now, which meant less for me to wash. All I needed then was my work uniform to get by. I took off my shirt and lightly hugged him, trying not to get any dirt or other mess on him, then I told him about my plan to quit school, he cried some more to my dismay. I wasn't going to mention dead gramps in the other room but Feli thought it was a nightmares of his and for fucks sake how could I just let him think he was having twisted dreams?! I told him the truth, sort of. Grandfather had a funeral with out him so he couldn't tell any one, of course he never questioned me and believed every word. Later on that night, after Feli went to bed, I managed to pull the knife out using the end of a hammer and then bury the body in the back yard.

With that same hammer I went and sat at the top of the steps waiting for an intruder to come back and try to kill us the entire night, and that was just one of many nights I did that. In the morning I sent Feli to school and then I went to work, everything was going great until school officials started asking about where I was, turns out kids just can't up a fucking quit school.

The end, I'll write some more of this shit tomorrow, my fucking head hurts and I don't feel like getting a beating from Ludwig because I'm up at a un-godly hour causing problems for him.

.

.

.

.

...I think Romano's language makes this rated M, maybe

also you can obviously tell this is so unbeta'd, sorry I'm working on it.

Fratello and Bruder- brother


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Feli dear, will you help me in the kitchen?" Elizabeta called to Feliciano. "It's only for a moment please."

Feliciano was spending his time with Roderich in the living room sitting beside him on the mahogany bench smiling and watching him play etudes and Concertos one after another on the piano in front of them. Roderich stopped when he heard Elizabeta and nodded to Feliciano signaling it was okay for him to leave. Roderich had the feeling that even though Feliciano liked listening to him play he wasn't actually looking forward to learning how himself, instead he was always interested with house work and cooking, for some odd reason.

"Well, maybe I can teach him something else." Roderich said while he watched with remorse as Feliciano left him, a bit upset that he had no cooking skills and was unable to help out the two in the kitchen. It had been almost a month and still there was nothing he and the boy had in common, well, nothing he had discovered yet. At least he showed some interest in music, but about as much as any boy would, or perhaps he was just being polite. Over run with muddled thoughts Roderich returned to his study hoping some alone time would help clear his mind and maybe then, later on, he could try to spend more time with Feliciano.

* * *

Elizabeta wasn't much of a cook herself but she tried for Feliciano, hoping she was being a good mother.

"Feli, do you know what today is?" Elizabeta said as she began to tie a small green version of her apron around the boy.

"...A special day?" Feliciano said as one of the chefs came in and began to pull out ingredients, bowls, and other cooking utensils to place on the table in front of them before he left the room.

"Not just any special day Feli dear, it's sort of an anniversary." Elizabeta pulled her brown hair into a pony tail and put a netted cap over Feliciano's head and lead him to the table. "On this day, exactly six years ago, Roddy and I found out he was going to be a father." Elizabeta said as she stared off in a daze before patting her cheeks and looking down at Felicaino who looked back up at her smiling innocently.

"... Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein have another child somewhere in the house?"

Feliciano wondered why she chose now to tell him, maybe because the house was so big and he probably over looked the other child and made them mad by not paying attention to him or her. Feliciano began to fear he had upset his care takers and began to apologize immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't see the baby in the house!...But I'll try not to ignore your baby anymore, I promise!"

Elizabeta bent over and wrapped her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly from the side before she spoke. "No Feli dear, the only baby we have in this house is you, and you're my baby." She smiled as Feliciano rose his eyebrows in confusion. His grandfather had said that their mother had died while giving birth, but Elizabeta just claimed to be his mother...so she wasn't actually dead and grandfather had lied for ten years? Well, he was a lying frugal alcoholic, so maybe Elizabeta was his real mom all along, and no one bothered to tell him, but she said six years ago, Feliciano was ten, right?

"So, if I'm your baby that means... you're my mother and I'm actually six years old?" Feliciano asked as he felt Elizabeta's hold on him get tighter, he heard her inhale sharply and then exhale as she buried her face in his hair. He would have tried to see if she was okay if she hadn't pulled his body closer and forced him into her chest enabling him from moving. "Mrs. Edelstein, does this mean I shouldn't call you mom because your crying now...I'm sorry, I wont do it again." Elizabeta had began to treble and Feliciano was about to start crying thinking he had upset her but when she lifted up and turned him around fully towards her he stopped. Her cheeks and nose were bright red and she had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling though it and that calmed Feliciano.

"Please Feli, call me mommy again, please?" Elizabeta asked through a broken sob slightly fearing the boy would refuse. But he did not, Elizabeta felt her heart fill with job when the boy addressed her as his mother and asked his mommy why she was crying."...Because Feli, I'm so happy you're here with me!"

"Oh, well I'm glad to be here with mommy too!" Felicaino said then stopped when he felt himself on the edge of tears. For some reason he wanted to hug Elizabeta and smile but cry at the same time. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to her and clinging to her apron then leaning in and crying into the folds of her thin dress feeling overwhelmed with sadness. Elizabeta held on to Feliciano until he stopped crying, then wiped his tears away with the edge of a napkin, wishing she could just wipe away all the pain he was feeling she hugged his once more.

"So, Feli sweety, are you still up for helping mommy?"

Feliciano hugged her back before nodding and wiping away any remaining tears then facing the table happy and ready to work.

* * *

Dear diary.

Today I made cookies shaped like the treble clef on sheet music with mommy. Father taught me what those were and mommy said it was a great idea when I suggested the shape. Mommy was looking for a way to cheer father up today for some reason. When we brought the cookies to his study he was really happy when I said 'Here father, I made you cookies' he even asked me to repeat myself twice then asked me to always call him father so I said 'okay' since it made him so happy. Then later while I sat in mother's lap and ate cookies father played music for us in the living room... occasional he would stop and wipe his face on a napkin then continue after smiling at me and mommy. I guess playing makes him tired but someday, I still want to learn how to play even if I get really tired so one day I might be as good as father. Anyways, today was a good day, it even reminded me of when Lovi promised me a reward for keeping everyone happy.

Lovi had just woke me up, like he used to when we were going to school together. And as usual he was dressed before me but this time he was in his work clothes. He laid out my school clothes on the bed then handed me an orange when I came down stairs. I saw that Lovi had tried to clean up the house but, he's bad at it, he did fix my back pack that I had dropped when...

Anyways Lovi told me to have a good day at school but tell no one about grandfather, then he made me pinky swear I don't know why though, I never break my promises so I figured this secret was really really REALLY importantand Ii had better not break it, no matter what. When we got outside I watched brother head off down the dirt road towards the factory he worked at leaving me by myself. The first few moments of walking to school made me cry because I was alone and scared, I had never done it by myself before and I really miss Lovi. I panicked and turned around to go back but this stray black puppy was in my way and it wouldn't let me pass, so I just ran the other way towards school yelling for help but every one I passed just smiled and waved.

"Go away puppy! I have to go home!" I said that because the puppy was chasing me closer and closer to school and if the teachers saw me I'd have to go in. "Please,...chase the orange!" I threw my breakfast at the dog but it didn't stop and eat it, it just picked it up and continued chasing me, so that didn't seem to do anything but waste food.

I was chased all the way to the front doors of the school, thankfully when I went in the dog couldn't follow and was shooed off campus by a teacher.

Since Lovino and I are in the same class I checked his name off the roll sheet because I didn't want the teacher to find out Lovi had skipped class, people get punished when they skip class.

The entire day no one noticed Lovino wasn't there and that's normal because most of the time Lovi sleeps during class, since he has that job and it makes him tired. So, no one pays attention back here plus there was this one time Lovino fussed at a teacher for wanting him to wake up and answer math problems, that teacher never talked to Lovi again once Lovi finished yelling.

During lunch I hid my milk drink in my backpack to take home because I knew Lovi gave me the last fruit in the bowl this morning and I wasted it so I would make it up to him with this.

School was almost over and I was about to leave when the teacher called me back in. He had a confused look on his face and asked me if Lovi had ever came to class today, I didn't want Lovi to get in trouble, because then he would have to come to school and get yelled at so I told the teacher that he had left early because he was feeling sick. The teacher believed me, I think, and I was so happy but as I headed to the path home the same dog came out and chased me all the way home and I was un happy. Once I got inside the dog wandered around outside then left so I started to clean the house like I used to do after grandfathers parties, it wasn't so bad, except the one room upstairs Lovi said I couldn't go in, and I wouldn't no matter what anyways but I stuffed some old newspapers in front of the door because this really bad smell was coming from underneath.

Romano got home late and he had a huge burlap sack with him, inside were tomatoes! Most of them were rotten but Lovi said his boss had a few extra to give away so Lovi took as many as he could. He promised that when he got paid, and finished paying all the bills, if there was any money left over he would buy flour and make pasta but until then Lovi had me make the less rotten tomatoes into sause then store it in a jar. After that I shared my milk with Lovi then we took a bubble bath together and went to bed together in Lovi's bed since his blanket wasn't torn up as bad as mine, and grandfather never bought us another ones... but it was still nice and warm cuddling up to Lovi!

Good night Diary, see you tomorrow!

Ps. I can't wait to tell Lovi we actually have a mother and father, and it's Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein! He is going to be so happy!

.

.

.

.

thanks or reading!

OTL


End file.
